1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of 3D user interfaces, and more particularly, to a system and method for performing input redirection in a 3D window system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D window system may be configured to manage a 3D user interface for a set of conventional client applications. A conventional client application is an application which is configured to create windows only through a conventional 2D window system API (such as the API of the X11 window system or the API of Microsoft Windows) and to modify these windows only through a conventional 2D graphics API and/or a 3D graphics API (such as OpenGL or Direct3D). The 3D window system allows the image contents of conventional windows created by conventional client applications to be painted onto the surfaces of 3D objects which are then displayed in a 3D environment. In order for the user to be able to control a conventional application, it may be necessary for a conventional client application to be informed when an input event (e.g., a mouse event) occurs and the cursor is over a 3D object corresponding to a conventional window.